Good Things Come Out Of Bad Things
by MoncheleKisses
Summary: Rachel just moved to NewYork about a year ago, she's lost contact with her Dads, she very short in money. She slowly starts forgetting her dreams, in till she meets Finn Hudson Star Drummer and back up singer of Electric Candles the new kinda famous indie rock band.


Okay, well this is my first actually Fanfitcion, so…I hope I've done okay. I would love feedback! I do not own Finn, Rachel or anything to do with glee, but the story line is completely my imagination. Waring there is slight abuse in this first chapter.

* * *

Chapter one 'Man with Honey Eyes"

* * *

The small framed girl, well women as she would like to be call, Rachel was a women wasn't she? She was 21 that's a women right. Her friend Santana always said you weren't a woman until you've done the dirty. Yes Rachel was virgin, and she was ashamed and proud of it at the same time. It was wired. Santana always bagged her out about it. Rachel and Santana have been friends for about a year now; they meet when Rachel started working at Private Eyes Gentlemen's Club. Yes it was a strip club; yes Rachel Berry the virgin worked in a strip club. But no she was not a stripper she was a bar maid. Her boss was an ass and still made her wear skimpy sluttly clothes; she swears He's slept with just about girl that works for him.

Rachel opened the front door and took a deep breath before she walked in. She was running late due to having to stay back at NYADA to practice her dance routine, so her teacher Miss July would be off her back. Her boss is more than likely going to eat her alive. Great just what she needs her boss yelling at her after a full day of her dace teacher yelling at her. She swiftly and quickly walk out the back, she couldn't even take of her coat or place her bag down, before she hear foot steps behind her. She turned around and saw her boss. He didn't look happy he step closely looking down at her, making her feel even smaller than she already was. She stepped back slightly; she was backed up against the beach. He took another step closer. She swears if she comes any closer she will pepper spy that face of his "Where the fuck you been, Berry?" Her boss Brody Weston said narrowing his eyes. She stood there for moment just looking at him; she was quite scared of Brody. She seen the way his has treated Santana and some of the other girls that worked for him. But for some reason he always went easier on her, Santana swears he has a thing for her. It makes Rachel feel sick when she thinks about it.

"Sorry, I was kept back after class" She said quietly "Whatever Berry, just get out of that horrible bright red coat if yours and get out there" Brody said staring her down as he back off and walked out. She sighed why the hell she is working here, in a strip club. Rachel just moved here to New York a few months ago, just after she got in to NYADA. Rachel's dad's haven't bothered to call her or contacted her in any way since she left, that left her slightly mad and upset. But she hasn't bothered to contact them either so they are all to blame. Rachel is struggling to pay to rent bills, water bills, power bills and to top it all of her school fees. Her father's where meant to pay but the checks never came through so she made to pay. So the only job that would pay a decent amount and not clash with her school hours, But it did take a toll on her grades. Her grades and attendance slowly stated to slip; she was starting not to really care anymore. She still cared but just not as much. But that's why Rachel Berry's working in a strip club, no she didn't want to work here but she had no choice.

Rachel unbuttoned her bright red coat and put in down on the bench behind her. Revelling here short denim shorts, when I say there where short I mean like they didn't even cover her ass, an her shirt. Don't even get her started on her shirt. She actually hated working her, yes she was ashamed but it what she had to do.

Rachel made her way out to the front of the bar, bearing the loud thud of the music and the loud shouts and whistles from the men as they watch the other girls on stage. Rachel had her back to the front bar, she was counting the money that she just got tipped. But Brody or Mr Weston as he would prefer to be called doesn't let his workers keep it, he keeps it.

"Hey, umm could you please get me a beer" She heard a soft calm but awkward voice. "Yes, sure thing" she said closing the till after she slipped the fifteen dollar bill, she got as a tip from and old middle aged man in to the till.

She turned around and saw quite a tall man, with eyes the coloured like warm dark honey. Kind of like her grandfather's homemade honey she used to love. She used to eat it just about seven days a week, three times a day. When she went down from Ohio to visit her Grandfather down in Los Angles for the summer, She can remember her Grandfather Robert saying _'don't eat too much honey, you might turn it to a bee'_ that always made her laugh. She misses him, quite a lot. She must go down visit him.

Rachel hums to herself one of her favourite songs for the musical The Sound of Music. She smiled to herself thinking about it, music was one of the only things that kept her head above water and going. "You have a beautiful smile" they man with the honey coloured eyes said smiling. "Thank you, but it's not really" she said placing the beer down on the counter in front of him.

Rachel always felt low about herself, like she was not pretty, beautiful or sexy enough. Boy was she not sexy enough, May guys have told her that she sexy or smoking, she mostly thought they only want to get into her pants and never believed. But no one ever said anything about her been beautiful. She never normally believed anyone when they completed her, but for some reason she believes him.

"No it's true you do everything about you beautiful actually" The man with honey coloured eyes said picking up his class of beer and slipping on it. Lucky the lights where dim in the club, other wises he would of seen the blush that creped across her face. "You're not too bad looking yourself" she said smiling again. "See look there's the beautiful smile again" He said quickly ruining his finger through his short but not to shot dark hazel coloured hair, his hair matches his eyes perfectly. His was just not that bad looking he was perfect.

"Yo. Hudson gets your ass over here" Said a man walking over to the man that just called Rachel beautiful. He had a Mohawk it looked a bit like a drowned squirrel been stuck on his head. He wore a dark grey shirt that clung on to his abs. The guy with the Mohawk look up Rachel up and down, "Hudson, you should be over there with me" he said pointing over the stage. The man with the honey coloured eyes shook his head and looked down. Like he was a shamed to be here "C'mon" the other guy whined "Puck remember I said I didn't want to come here in the first place" the man with the honey coloured eye said or better known as Hudson to what it looks like his friend.

"Hey, sexy could you get me a beer" the man known as Puck said as he looking at the small brunette boobs, not that there was much there. Rachel nodded her head and poured him a beer. "Here we are" she said interrupting the two men, and passed him the beer. "Well I'm going to go watch the sexy ladies up there" he said pointing over in the direction of the stage again. Rachel looked up and saw Santana on the stage.

Rachel frowned, "what's wrong" She heard that awkward but soft voice again. "Oh nothing, I just don't like working here and see men look at my friend like that" she said looking over and Santana that was grinding on some man.

Finn sighed "Why do you work here then?" He asked her "It's the only place I could find that would hire me" she said severing an women around her own age with blond hair, that she swears is a lesbian. But there's nothing wrong with that.

"Berry!" She heard Brody call her from the back. "I'll be right back" she said to Finn as she walked off. Finn felt sorry for the small framed girl with a beautiful smile that he didn't know her name; she wasn't happing working in this club. He could see it.

Rachel walked out the back "yes, you called for me Brody?" She said leaving on the door frame, "That's Mr Weston to you" he said standing up and walked over to Rachel and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the back room "yes that's right, I called you" he said liking down at her making here feel small again. He always made her feel small.

"I've been thinking Berry..." He said with a pause. Could he ever call her Rachel? "Well I am going to offer you a pay raise."

"Thank you, Thank you" She smiled instantly. "But there's a catch" He said smirking to himself as he run his finger up her arm. "You must become a stripper" He said bringing his hand up to cup her face. "No, I will not sell out and do that even if I need the money" She said stepping back out of Brody's reach. "Come on Berry, you know you want to put on a show for me" He said stepping closer to her again. Shit her pepper spray is in her bag, she swears to god if he touches her in any way sexual, she kick him in where it will hurt. He cupped her cheek and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Berry for me?"

"No, you're just a dirty sleaze "She said pulling her head back away from his reach. "Baby, don't deny that you don't like me or find me attractive" He said reaching her head behind and griped her hair and pulled it back so her head was back and her neck was exposed. Rachel's scalp felt like it was on fire.

All of a sudden she felt, Brody's lips on her neck kisses roughly almost bitting actually. She whimpered in pain. Her mind went blank for a second forgetting everything, what was happing, where she was. Until she a his hand down her back going to unclip her bra strap and all of a sudden she lifted her knee up and kneed him, right in his man hood.

He let go of her hair and looked at Rachel. She looked up at him, then meeting each other eyes. She could see he was angry, boy was he angry. He brought his hand up to her cheek and slapped it.

"Slut" He slapped her again

"Bitch"

"Small tits" The slaps echoed through the back room, but nobody hear due to the loud thud of the music playing in the club.

"Man Fucking Hands"

He slapped here again and again getting harder each time. Rachel was just froze with fear in till he stopped.

"Get back out there now" he yelled and walked off. Rachel just cupped her cheek with her own hand, feeling the heat coming off her sore burning cheek. She took a deep breath and walked out to the front of the bar trying not to cry.

She looked over to where the man with honey coloured eyes sat, he was gone. She sighed and saw the empty beer class see walked over and picked up the class, noticing a small white folded piece of paper. She immediately opened the piece of paper, reading what was written on it.

_'To the girl with the beautiful smile, sorry I never learnt your name but, I would love to learn your name and more about you, and I was wondering if you would like to get a coffee sometime? Here's my number 555-2356 if you do just give me a call. From the guy that thought you're beautiful_.'

No name singed at the end, now she was curious about him, what his name was, what he does for a living, and better yet why does he want, to take her out for coffee.


End file.
